The Lingerlonger
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Tradução Autorizada. 1x2, 3x4, 5xSally. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai. Heero conta a Relena sobre uma determinada técnica utilizada por Duo que o ajudou a conquistar o coração do Soldado Perfeito.
1. The Lingerlonger - Resenha

.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**THE LINGERLONGER **

_**Toque Demorado, **_**por**_** Dyna Dee **_

**Tradução Autorizada. 1x2. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai . **

**.**

"**Heero conta a Relena sobre uma determinada técnica utilizada por Duo que o ajudou a conquistar o coração do Soldado Perfeito". **

_**Dyna Dee.**_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**.**

Dyna Dee.

A Dyna tem fics MARAVILHOSAS, meu povo!

De fazerem vocês CHORAREM RIOS DE LÁGRIMAS.

Para quem acompanhava DUO'S DEMISE (O Legado de Duo), THE CALL (O Telefonema) e INSEPARABLE (Inseparáveis), no antigo xyz, preparem-se para a volta e continuidade de todas elas *_*

E _**quando**_ estas fics serão liberadas para leitura?

Uma dica: SEMANA PILOTO HEERO YUY e SEMANA PILOTO DUO MAXWELL diz alguma coisa para vocês? ^~

Os que creem em São Yaoi serão recompensados, hohohhohohohoho

OK, recado dado, vamos à _**The Lingerlonger**_ propriamente dita o/

.

Como diz a própria Dyna Dee, esta fic foi feita, originalmente, para ser postada no Dia dos Namorados – 14/02, nos Estados Unidos (alguns anos atrás).

Ela não conseguiu manter a data^^

Nos singelos planos desta simpática jovenzinha que vos fala, ela deveria ter sido traduzida e postada no Dia dos Namorados –14/02/2013 (er... mês passado) ^^

Maaaas... como a própria autora não conseguiu terminar a fic a tempo, na época que ela foi feita, que se dirá da pobre tradutora aqui conseguir este feito, ne? XD

Ou seja, a tradução não rolou no dia 14/02/2013, data no calendário japa & americano, mas ae eu também **NÃO QUERO ESPERAR** até 12/06, que é a data que comemoramos este dia **very special** aqui em terras brazucas, então...

A tradução vai rolar **AGORA**, afinal foi quando eu a terminei, oras! XDDDD

.

Na verdade, o lançamento desta fic vai UM POUCO MAIS ALÉM de ser uma tradução postada em homenagem atrasada ao Dia dos Namorados...

Ela será uma **GRANDE SURPRESA** para uma pessoa especial ^~

Vamos conferir? ^_^

.

Abraços de Panda em todas!

_**Illy-chan & Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes**_


	2. The Lingerlonger - Cap único

.

.

**Autora:** Dyna Dee.

**Tradutora**: Illy-chan H. Wakai.

**Gênero: **Yaoi, Romance.

**Avisos:** Fic em comemoração ao Dia dos Namorados, Doçura.

**Casais:** 1x2, 3x4, 5xSally.

**Retratações**: Eu não sou dona dos direitos de Gundam Wing; os donos da série são outros. Dinheiro? O que é isso?

**Nota da Autora: **Esta fic deveria ser uma homenagem ao Dia dos Namorados, mas eu não consegui terminá-la a tempo. Aí vai ela, mas com atraso. Desculpem.

.

**Nota da TRADUTORA Illy-chan: **Queridas **Ophiuchus no Shaina, Markoh Kai, Lis Martin, Manda-chan43, Sílvia Sousa, Sakuma,** **Amy MizBlue, Nica Morgan, Mushiroy, Hanajima-san, Litha-chan, Kinrra, Tathi, Giby a Hobbit e ShiryuForever94 e Angiolleto...**

**Tenho certeza do apoio de vocês quando eu digo que a tradução de ****The Lingerlonger****, da Dyna Dee, vai, de uma forma SUPER CARINHOSA, para uma pessoa MARAVILHOSA, MUITO ESPECIAL, que é APAIXONADA por YAOI, se DEDICA FIELMENTE às traduções... e AMA O CASAL 1X2 como seu OTP!**

Essa pessoa é...

**_\o/\o/ARYAM McALLYSTER!\o/\o/_**

**Minha querida, um pequeno mimo por ter tornado o Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing em realidade, junto comigo! Espero que goste da fic escolhida ^~**

.

* * *

**THE LINGERLONGER **

_**Toque Demorado, **_**por**_** Dyna Dee **_

**Tradução Autorizada. 1x2. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan H. Wakai .**

* * *

.

**Cap. único**

.

Relena entrou no salão iluminado e artisticamente decorado. Seu baile anual em homenagem ao Dia dos Namorados estava lotado e todos os convidados pareciam estar se divertindo.

Ela varreu com os olhos o grande salão cheio de candelabros para ver se tudo estava a contento. Os arranjos florais de cada mesa eram feitos com rosas vermelhas e brancas, arrumados em cristal veneziano e dispostos sobre toalhas na cor damasco. Os encostos das cadeiras eram de brocado branco com um laço de seda vermelho na parte de trás. No palco armado em um dos lados do grande salão havia uma banda tocando uma variedade de músicas para entreter as diferentes faixas etárias dos convidados para dançar a noite inteira. Os frequentadores do bar pareciam estar se divertindo tanto quanto a maioria dos que se encontravam na pista de dança.

Em meio à multidão que dançava, conseguiu discernir alguns dos seus amigos. Quatre e Trowa estavam dançando um ritmo rápido, e do ângulo em que se encontrava, ela podia ver os olhos do adolescente loiro brilhando com afeto para o namorado e um sorriso esplendoroso em seu rosto feliz. Aqueles dois estavam tão apaixonados que era quase enjoativo. Mas ela não os invejava pelo amor que haviam descoberto um pelo outro; eles haviam sofrido tantas perdas durante suas curtas vidas que mereciam toda a felicidade que conseguissem encontrar, mesmo que fosse em outro soldado rebelde.

Seus olhos moveram-se para observar Wufei, vestido com sua indumentária chinesa branca, mais formal. Ele estava muito bonito, usando o cabelo solto aquela noite. Os fios negros pareciam brilhantes e sedosos e tinha certeza que ela, assim como muitas outras moças, não conseguiriam resistir a correr os dedos por aqueles cabelos sedosos antes que a noite terminasse.

Ela estudou a face do adolescente e notou que, pela primeira vez desde que o conhecia, ele parecia relaxado e satisfeito em um evento social. Sua mudança de lado durante a tentativa de golpe de Mariemeia Barton o deixara envergonhado e por causa disso, ele evitara aparições em público e os próprios amigos por um tempo. Mas Sally mostrara-se sábia ao convidá-lo para se unir ao recém criado grupo militar Preventers, o que acabara por fazer maravilhas na reconstrução da autoconfiança abalada do adolescente chinês. _Falando no diabo_, lá estava Sally – ela havia sido bloqueada de sua visão pelo ombro de Wufei, mas agora Relena podia ver a médica claramente e que Wufei tinha olhos apenas para ela.

Com um suspiro melancólico, os olhos de Relena vagaram novamente, desta vez parando em Duo. Sempre charmoso e encantador, ele estava dançando num grupo com várias moças com um largo sorriso no rosto. Sylvia, Dorothy e outra garota a qual ela não conseguiu lembrar-se do nome, mas que reconheceu como sendo filha de um conhecido diplomata, dançavam com o ex-piloto do Deathscythe, sorrisos de um lado a outro nas faces. Ela sorriu quando notou que as moças mais conversavam entre si do que dançavam e que de vez em quando, soltavam risinhos. Não tinha dúvida de que fora Dorothy quem instigara a dança em grupo com o belo ex piloto – sabia que a amiga tinha uma espécie de radar para encontrar rapazes deslumbrantes, estivessem eles disponíveis ou não. Foi então que ela notou que Duo virou a cabeça para um lugar à sua direita, em direção a umas mesas vazias. Seus olhos e sorriso ficaram mais suaves e demoraram-se em seu objeto de visão por alguns segundos, antes de ele voltar a atenção para as parceiras de dança.

Ela viu aquilo acontecer outra vez alguns minutos depois e então soube, sem dúvida, quem haveria de encontrar se seguisse a linha de visão do rapaz. Fazendo exatamente isso, seus olhos repousaram sobre Heero, sentado a uma mesa, sozinho, cadeira inclinada para trás e encostada na parede, braços cruzados na altura do peito, enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos no jovem de trança distante a alguns metros dele, na pista de dança.

O coração de Relena falhou uma batida à visão do belo rapaz japonês pelo qual fora apaixonada durante a guerra. Em tempo, cuidou de guardar seus sentimentos cuidadosamente para si, agora que sabia que nunca tivera uma chance com Heero. Ainda assim, era difícil de controlar o coração quando nutrira sentimentos tão profundos por ele durante tanto tempo, mesmo que todos pensassem que não foram nada mais que não uma mera paixonite de adolescente.

Ainda ficava vermelha de vergonha quando se lembrava de como tinha perseguido Heero implacavelmente, depois que ele lhe dera um ursinho de pelúcia como presente de amizade. Ela interpretara mal a mensagem e vira o gesto como um sinal de um afeto mais profundo de sua parte.

Pouco antes do incidente de Mariemaia, Heero marcara um horário para encontrá-la em seu escritório, na embaixada. Quando ele se sentou ao seu lado, ela prendera o fôlego, na expectativa de que o japonês tomasse uma de suas mãos entre as dele, o que ele acabou por fazer. E exatamente como ela sempre sonhara, ele olhou profundamente em seus olhos. Esperando palavras de amor e devoção, ela chocou-se ao ouvir dos seus lábios que ele que só a considerava uma amiga; que correr atrás dele e planejar situações era inútil, pois ele já estava envolvido – e apaixonado, por Duo Maxwell. _Choque_ foi o menor dos sentimentos que ela sentira aquele dia. Mas com o passar do tempo ela viera a aceitar e tentava, com esforço, transformar os sentimentos que nutria pelo ex-piloto do Wing Zero em uma amizade tranqüila e atenciosa, na qual incluira também seu namorado.

Erguendo a frente do vestido vermelho escuro e acetinado, a Ministra de Relações Exteriores caminhou discretamente em direção do solitário rapaz. Os olhos de Heero desviaram do passatempo de observar Duo na pista para cumprimentá-la quando ela se aproximou, um pequeno sorriso de boas vindas em seus lábios.

— Divertindo-se, Heero? — perguntou, animada.

Ele ficou de pé e puxou uma cadeira para ela, a qual aceitou com um gesto de gratidão.

— Sim, estamos nos divertindo — respondeu ele, voltando a sentar-se em sua cadeira, e Relena teve que sorrir ao notar que ele sempre falava 'nós', em vez de 'eu'. Era muito fofo vê-lo tão apaixonado.

— Estou vendo que Duo está muito popular hoje à noite com as garotas; ele gosta de dançar, não é? — indagou com um sorriso brincalhão.

— Verdade, ele gosta de dançar muito mais que eu — comentou ele, enquanto voltava os olhos mais uma vez ao outro rapaz na pista de dança. Ela seguiu o olhar dele só para ver Duo instintivamente virar a cabeça para trocar outra olhadela amorosa com Heero por um longo momento antes de voltar a atenção para as parceiras de dança, sua longa trança longa balançando às suas costas.

— Você tem muita sorte, sabia? — ela lhe disse, falando com sinceridade. — Achar a outra metade de sua alma é algo raro nestes dias.

— Eu sei. — Heero lhe sorriu timidamente. — Eu sou afortunado.

Ela suspirou outra vez e olhou curiosamente para o amigo.

— Eu sempre fui curiosa por natureza... — começou outra vez. — E venho querendo saber uma coisa já faz um tempo.

— E o que é? — Heero perguntou, os olhos dele desviando-se novamente para Duo.

— Eu fiz tudo o que pude para chamar sua atenção durante e depois das guerras, Heero. O que exatamente o Duo fez para conseguir conquistar você?

Heero pensou na pergunta por uns segundos e breve um sorriso levemente divertido assomou-lhe o rosto bonito.

— Foi o _Toque Demorado_ dele — respondeu.

— Toque Demorado? — ela repetiu com uma expressão confusa.

— Bem, é como eu chamo, na verdade. — Heero deu de ombros, o sorriso ainda brincando em seu rosto quando ele olhou novamente para o namorado e fez um gesto com a cabeça em sua direção. — É algo que o Duo faz sem nem sentir. É um jeito todo dele de agir e que demonstra que ele está sentindo um prazer especial com alguma coisa.

Os olhos azuis prussianos deslizaram para a entrada principal do salão de baile e se iluminaram.

— Olhe, ali vem vindo um exemplo. — Ele indicou com a cabeça para uma moça que acabava por adentrar o salão de baile. Relena a reconheceu como Hilde, uma amiga de Duo desde a Primeira Guerra.

— Vê o que Hilde está usando? — ele perguntou. Relena assentiu: Hilde estava usando um belíssimo vestido de veludo azul royal, que ia até o chão. O vestido ostentava um decote arrendondado e mangas longas, que iam até os pulsos.

— Duo ama o veludo, ele é muito sensível quando o assunto é texturas. Cetim, seda e veludo são os tecidos favoritos dele.

Relena ergueu uma sobrancelha, atenta ao fato de não ter tomado conhecimento daquela pequena informação sobre o ex piloto de L2 antes. Aqueles tecidos caros deveriam ser coisas com as quais uma criança oriunda de uma colônia tão empobrecida como L2 jamais entrara em contato antes.

— Continue olhando. — Heero a orientou enquanto ambos viam Hilde identificar o amigo na pista de dança e ir até ele, indiferente ao fato de estar dançando com outras três garotas.

Os olhos de Duo brilharam quando a viu, mas ele não deixou de dançar, só fez um gesto, convidando-a para se unir ao círculo, o qual ela aceitou. Os olhos violetas acompanharam sua silhueta de cima a baixo, admirando o vestido e, apesar da distância entre eles, ambos podiam ver que ele a estava elogiando pela roupa.

— Ele não vai conseguir resistir a tocar o tecido. — Heero previu. — Mas observe as mãos dele, quando ele o fizer.

Relena concentrou o olhar nas mãos de Duo, como Heero alertou. Segundos depois, Duo estendou os braços para frente, levou ambas as mãos até o topo dos braços de Hilde e lentamente as deixou deslizarem até os pulsos dela, onde elas vieram descansar, seus polegares acariciando o tecido aveludado por um milésimo de segundo, antes de ele soltar-lhe os braços delicadamente, afastando as mãos.

Heero deu um sorriso de canto.

— _Esse_ é um exemplo do Toque Demorado. Viu como as mãos dele demoraram um pouco mais de tempo nos pulsos, antes de soltá-la?

Relena compartilhou um sorriso divertido com seu primeiro amor.

— A-há, foi isso o que ele fez, então? Passou a mão devagar no seu Gundam e com isso te conquistou? — ela brincou, provocando-o.

Heero bufou.

— Ele bem que gostaria que tivese sido tão fácil. — As linhas de seu rosto suavizaram e sua voz baixou de tom.

— Eu fui um muro difícil de quebrar — explicou, sério, ao lado da amiga. — Ele começou devagar, com um toque simples, e mesmo assim levei muito tempo para me acostumar. Com o tempo, consegui aceitar que ele era do tipo de pessoa que gostava de tocar os outros. Era sempre um braço jogado casualmente por cima do meu ombro, uma mão arrepiando meu cabelo ou tocando meu braço quando estava falando comigo. Foi então que eu notei que a mão dele em meu ombro demorava um momento a mais que necessário. Quando me oferecia uma mão, ele segurava a minha por um tempo um pouco mais longo que o normal. Eu não atinei com o porquê disso no princípio e não prestei muita atenção, mas um dia me dei conta que os olhos dele estavam fazendo a mesma coisa quando ele olhava para mim.

Heero desviou o olhar de Duo e fixou-os em Relena.

— Observe da próxima vez que ele olhar para cá: mesmo quando estiver se voltando para continuar a dançar, os olhos dele vão ficar em mim o máximo de tempo que conseguir.

Os olhos de Relena retrocederam à pista de dança e procuraram o rapaz sobre o qual ela estava aprendendo tanto. Contato visual feito, Heero continou.

— Ele tinha medo de me dizer o que estava sentindo por mim, com medo de minha rejeição e até uma possível reação bem dolorosa de minha parte. Deste jeito, ele me dizia inconscientemente com o próprio corpo que ele me queria mais do que qualquer pessoa. Depois de um tempo, me vi ansiando por aqueles toques, sabendo que eles seriam demorados apenas para mim e ninguém mais. Eu comecei a precisar do toque da mão dele e dos seus olhos incríveis mais do que precisava de ar para respirar.

A visão de Relena estava outra vez em Duo e exatamente neste instante, ele virou a cabeça e fixou o olhar novamente em Heero, os olhos violetas sorrindo quando ele se deu conta de Relena observando-o, entretanto desviou-os dela, focalizando-os novamente no amante. Ambos trocaram sorrisos cúmplices e depois Duo virou a cabeça, os olhos ficando em Heero até o último segundo.

— Você é um observador sem igual, Heero — Relena declarou com um sorriso.

— Já os olhos dele são bastante transparentes, não são? — o ex-terrorista japonês respondeu.

Rindo, a jovem loira assentiu.

— Sim, sim os olhos dele são muito transparentes — concordou.

No salão de baile a música finalmente acabou e o pequeno grupo começou a se separar quando Duo afastou-se para voltar para o lado de Heero. Ele estava inacreditavelmente bonito no terno preto que usava, a gravata moderna combinando de forma perfeita com a camisa azul.

Heero ergueu uma sobrancelha em um sinal para Relena, dizendo-lhe silenciosamente que observasse os movimentos de Duo.

— Ei, o que vocês estão fazendo sentados aqui enquanto uma festa dessas está acontecendo, hein? — Duo perguntou com um sorriso largo quando se aproximou. Ele foi até Relena e estendeu-lhe uma mão. — Como vai, Rainha? — ele perguntou, brincando como sempre fazia com o fato de ela já ter sido a Rainha da Esfera Terrestre.

Ela colocou uma mão dela dentro da dele, aceitando seu aperto de mão.

— Eu vou bem, Duo. Heero me disse que você está aproveitando a festa. — Ela notou que a mão dele afastou-se de imediato após o aperto, sem se demorar um segundo além do necessário.

— Fala sério. Comida excelente, boa música e amigos, como não gostar? — Ele comentou em excelente bom humor enquanto passava por ela para chegar a Heero, que afastou a cadeira da parede para permitir que Duo o rodeasse por trás dela.

O ex-piloto do Wing Zero trocou um sorriso cúmplice com a amiga quando uma mão de Duo deslizou lentamente de uma ponta a outra por seus ombros, demorando-se mais no esquerdo antes de ele sentar-se em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

Vendo os sorrisos divertidos de ambos, o adolescente de trança sorriu de volta, curioso, querendo saber o que acontecia.

— O que foi? — perguntou.

Decidindo dar a Relena uma mostra mais íntima do Toque Demorado de Duo, Heero voltou-se para o americano confuso e ordenou, com toda seriedade:

— Me beije, Duo.

O pedido inesperado fez Relena e o próprio Duo arregalarem os olhos. Logicamente que Relena sabia que ambos eram namorados, mas os dois nunca haviam dado mostras de afeto romântico em público antes.

— Aqui? — a voz de Duo afinou uma oitava, demonstrando sua surpresa frente ao pedido.

— Aqui. — Heero sorriu maliciosamente e apontou para os próprios lábios.

Com um rápido olhar de desculpas para Relena, Duo deu de ombros e inclinou-se para frente, aproximando o rosto e a boca aos de Heero. Os lábios de ambos se encontraram primeiro em um contato breve, antes de aprofundarem num beijo de verdade. Ela viu quando o braço esquerdo de Duo surgiu ao redor do pescoço de Heero e a pálida mão direita envolver-lhe a nuca; os dedos longos, afilados, deslizando por entre a massa castanho escura de cabelos do japonês.

Relena ficou hipnotizada, olhos abertos, incapazes de se afastar dos dois rapazes enquanto ambos se beijavam durante vários momentos. Então, quando o beijo chegou ao fim, ela viu o que Heero tinha querido que ela visse. A boca de Duo lentamente libertou a do amante, parecendo quase relutante em abandonar os lábios nos quais estava. Antes de se afastar, seus lábios roçaram ligeiramente em cima da superfície da boca de Heero. Quando afinal eles finalmente se separaram, os luminosos olhos violeta abriram-se para fitar com maravilha e amor os orbes azul cobalto a sua frente. A mão direita de Duo deslizou lentamente do cabelo castanho escuro para o pescoço de Heero, suas duas mãos vindo a descansar por um longo momento nos ombros fortes.

— Feliz Dia dos Namorados, amor — Heero disse suavemente enquanto olhava o rosto da única pessoa no mundo que ele verdadeiramente amava, já esquecido da presença de Relena próxima aos dois.

O rosto de Duo iluminou-se com um sorriso enorme.

— Meu namorado, hein? — ele perguntou, brincalhão.

— Sempre — Heero respondeu com um sorriso, mas com a voz repleta de emoção.

Relena sentiu uma sensação de calor reconfortante tomar seu corpo e ela viu-se pasma pelo beijo entre os dois não ter gerado nenhum sentimento de ciúme, inveja ou mágoa dentro de si. Compreendeu que tinha sido testemunha do fato que aqueles dois rapazes compartilhavam um amor verdadeiro, real, não uma atração passageira. E, de certa maneira, aquele amor parecia _perfeito_.

Os dois a ignoraram ainda por mais alguns momentos, enxergando apenas um ao outro no salão abarrotado e ruidoso. Aquilo, decidiu, é o que queria ter um dia: o que eles dois sentiam; um amor profundo, duradouro. Ela sorriu, sentindo-se de repente leve e percebendo que ela agora estava verdadeiramente livre para tentar se apaixonar novamente, a mágoa causada pela rejeição de Heero finalmente superada. Além deste sentimento, ela agora tinha uma técnica nova – muito simples, de fato – que poderia praticar e usar para quando encontrasse o homem certo para ela. A quem agradecer – se a Duo e seu Toque Demorado, ou se a Heero por ter confiado em si e lhe mostrado sua habilidade – ela não sabia.

Mas o Toque Demorado era uma técnica que ela estava determinada a adotar e, quando o tempo e a pessa certa chegassem, ela a empregaria com confiança, da mesma maneira que Duo fizera e venceria ambos, ele e Heero, ganhando então o maior de todos os prêmios.

.

* * *

Fim ^~

E FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS aos dois, ne, meu povo? *.*

Aryaaaaaaaaaammmmm! Espero que tenha gostado... e que me perdoe pelos erros encontrados, hein? ^~

.

* * *

**Você acabou de ler: The Lingerlonger (Dyna Dee - Cap. único)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as novas postagens e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções:**

**Fic Teaser (Autora Surpresa – caps. já postados)**

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as novas postagens e leia suas novas atualizações \o/**

**Traduções:**

**The Boot Camp (Snowdragonct – Cap. 29 já postado)**

**Resolutions (Snowdragonct - Cap. único já postado)**

**.**

**Acesse também o perfil da Mady Richellier , acompanhe e leia suas novas atualizações \o/**

**Vínculos (Casais: 1x2, 3x4 – Cap. 13 já postado)**

**.**

**Acesse também o perfil da Ci-chan , acompanhe e leia suas novas atualizações \o/**

**Ficlets & Variações (Casais: variados – Cap. 05 já postado)**

**.**

**Acesse também o perfil da Yoru no Yami , acompanhe e leia suas novas atualizações \o/**

**Lábios de Sangue (Casais: 1x2, 3x4 e outros – Cap. 22 já postado)**

**.**

E comentem nas fics, claro ^~


End file.
